Hey, Teacher!
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: To pass years, they go back to school, England as a teacher and America as a student. They both end up together and America has to get his punishment for being a bad student. WARNINGS LEMON, SMUT, SMEX


"- and what in the Queen's name do you need Mr. Jones?" He growled at the blond student with a hung of anger and annoyance. A smirk was never gone from his face as he just shrugged and continued gnawing at the pen in his mouth. Luckily, none of his students were mind readers, or they'd be drowned with his ranting and planning thought of the American boy's punishment.

"Anyways as I was saying, Shakespeare was one of English's famous writers of screen plays. Anyone know any of his works?" A hand was raised and his attention was drawn back to the golden boy who was just slumped in his desk, feet on his desk looking bored as ever, but eyes intent and focused on the lesson. Giving an internal groan, he pointed at him. "Yes Mr. Jones, any contribute for the class?" He just grinned back, giving a rather obnoxious yawn before leaning back once more.

"Just a few, there's Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, The Twelfth Night, the…" Eyes were widened and starring at the class clown Alfred F. Jones as he finished listening all of Shakespeare's work. Once he had finished, the unimpressed look on Arthur's face just turned irritated and he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alfred, you have detention after class. Don't forget." He mumbled in anger as he began to write down some of the works of the screen writer. Alfred just gave an 'mmh' in acceptance of his punishment as he pulled out a lollipop, un-wrapping it before popping it on his mouth.

* * *

><p>The bell rung, stirring everyone from their places as they made way towards the door bored. "Have a good day students, don't forget the project is due Thursday." Arthur called out to the class as they scurried away. The two left were Arthur and Alfred. Shutting the door, locking it, and turning on his heel, Arthur looked in Alfred direction once before sitting in his own seat. "Do you have any reason to disturb me teaching an educational class for the purpose of your future generation not destroying our language?" He questioned annoyed, leaning back in chair. Green eyes flickered from Alfred to his movement of rising up from his chair and walking over to his desk, leaning against it with his palms against it.<p>

"The reason is there's nothing wrong with my damn language England." His eye brow twitched at that as he let out another frustrated sigh. Alfred smiled down at him stupidly. "You're sexy when you're mad, did I tell you that?"

A frown formed on Arthur's face, refusing to give into his futile attempts to make him not mad at him. Alfred pouted at him childishly, leaning across the desk to be closer faced to the older man. Not making any other change in attitude, Alfred let out a sigh and walked over to Arthur's side. He took hold of the chair and facing it towards his way. A blush was bloomed on his face as he pressed his palms against the arm rests, making Arthur stare up at him with a confused face, but the frown was never replaced. "What can the Hero do to make it up to you Iggy?" He asked, puppy like look on his face. He didn't even react to it, his self control under his command as he just flicker his gaze from him to his pouted lips. A slight upward pull was on the corner of his lip as he leaned against his chair more.

"There's a lot of things you could do love. I think the best choice is to either be a good little puppy as you are and heed my commands, or find your own way of pleasing me." He said before looking back at his paperwork on his desk. The pout widened on Alfred's face as well as the blush already bloomed. Blue eyes looked from the Brit to something else and back.

"I-I can do anything to please you?" A nod was all he needed before he just kneeled before the older man, taking hold of the belt holding up his pants and undoing them before starring at the button and zipper keeping close of the unneeded clothing. Arthur only looked down at Alfred before nodding at him to continue his doings. Trying to please England more, he lowered his face more towards the button, taking it and buttoning it with his teeth before taking the zipper between his teeth before pulling it down slowly, teasingly. His eyes looked up to see Arthur's now flushed face, still not cracking from his little frown, but he was now starring at his ordeals. A little sly smile came to Alfred's mouth as he nuzzled the clothed member that now bulged out. He nibbled against it through the boxers, getting a bit of confidence from the grunt he heard from above.

He played at the helm of the boxers before tugging them down slowly. A hiss passed Arthur's pursed lips as his green eyes never left Alfred's actions as he watched at him stare at his now half hardened and exposed cock. Blushing more, Alfred's tongue snaked from his mouth, going towards the tip of the member and tracing it up to the tip. He took a second to tease at the very tip, tongue rolling around before going back at the underside and licking it more. He nibbled at the foreskin, getting more and more confidence from the escaping noises from above before taking it in his mouth. A soft grunt was heard once more as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, painfully drawing out how slow he was going. His tongue swirled at the tip, lowering as he went down and all around. The pace quickened at the feel of Arthur's hands twisting his hair into knots and more, trying to make him get more of the organ into his mouth. Gagging only slightly, he relaxed his throat and let one hand begin to massage himself and the other mess with his balls, tugging at them and palming them.

"A-Alfred…" He heard Arthur call out in a painful pleasure. "I-I'm closee-"He gasped as he felt himself release into the other's mouth. Alfred didn't gag as he thought, drinking down the released liquid and licking once more before removing his mouth. He gazed up to see Arthur's half lidded eyes, cheeks blushed dark red and now tie loosened as well as his shirt. He smiled up at the older man who waved him to come forward. As he did, he pulled down his own pants before straddling the other's lap. He hovered only for a second to align himself before being pushed down onto the now alive cock once more. He gave a strained ground, clawing at Arthur's shoulder; his nails dug into his body as he hissed in pleasure and in pain of the odd sensation of someone filling him once more. Arthur just controlled himself not to thrust up into the warm cavern not engulfing his member. He gave a low moan as he only gave a thrust to be all the way in.

"Ready love?" All he needed was a nod before he began to pull out slowly and push in, his face going slowly for the other to adjust before a soft whimper told him to fasten himself, pushing in and out of him more rhythmically fast. The louder the moans got, the faster he became as he just thrust more and more into the body that was more than willing to accept it. "T-This is your punishment you naughty student~" Arthur purred out, nipping on Alfred's ear lobe. Said man gave out a piercing moan as he began to ride out Arthur on his own, hips moving by their own commands. He gave short pants as well as a moan and whimper here and there. "S-So closeee~ Arthurr.." He purred back, licking Arthur's neck and biting down into it to leave when looked like a little hickey.

"A-Alfred, I'm almost-"They both shared a kiss before Alfred broke it, looking straight at him. "I-I am too Arthur- Together please!" He pleaded softly, slowly riding out the rest of his energy as he came onto his own stomach as well as some of Arthur. Arthur gave a few more grunts, hand now painfully twisting the other's hair in his hands. The both relaxed into each other, not bothering to pull out. "Learn your lesson America?" He asked once more as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He just blushed back at him, meeting his beautiful green ones before almost falling asleep like that for school.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay so this was a request from Tumblr for Himapapaftw (follow herrr c: ) and here it is ! sorry for the delay ; A ;

second one shot- Enjoy!

R&R


End file.
